Between the Cracks
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: While the main heroes are off fighting Imperiex or Grimbore or some other weird crud, three OCs are working behind the scenes keeping the other side of the universe in check in the past, present, and future. Weirdness ahead. BrainyxOC, ChamxOC
1. Prologue

Mercy sighed, after being attacked by another image of the same boy for the past month. Why couldn't it stop? The echo of her boots stopped with her, as she closed her eyes and rubbed her pale forehead. Crushes were annoying.

"Another Brainy thought?" Another girl came up beside her. Mercy looked at her ashen face, with its scars and stitches; it was obvious this girl wasn't natural. "You have to get over his upgrade." she continued, "What's it been? A month? Two? I mean, sure, he was cute, but now he's...oh." Then she laughed warmly. "Oh, gods, that's cute! You're right...he is kinda hot."

In response, she became hot. "I don't _like_ him!"

"Keep walking, Matt...better get on our patrol before Cosmic Boy gets on her case," she muttered, pulling the other girl. "All I'm saying is that you're the _only_, I repeat, _only_ person who stares at him as he walks by. Everyone stopped doing that a week after his upgrade...which I admit is amazing, considering the fact people stared for months when Lighty started growing whiskers." She was loud again, louder than their fast-paced steps colliding with an even faster pace behind them.

"Mercy!" A new voice caused the two to swerve around. His large green eyes stared at them, with a mischevious look in them. 

"Cham?" she asked, blinking at the orange boy before her. Suspicion settled where her confused anger was a moment before. Unlike most would presume, she knew the boy well. Mattie knew he was about to say if not do something that would probably tick her off.

"Hi, Patch." he greeted the hostile eyes of Mercy's friend, before turning back to the girl he had lived with for four years. "Timber Wolf, Triplicate Girl, Lighting Lad and I are gonna meet up with Brainy for our patrol. Wanna come?"

"You mean ambush him again?" For a second, Mercy had sworn Patch had said that, before realizing the icy sentence came out of her own mouth. Again, she blushed, this time with guilt.

Chameleon Boy squirmed slightly. "What's so bad about it? I mean, he's 'fighting' with a hologram of Superman almost every week..."

"Doesn't mean you have the right to ambush him as he leaves every week, either." Patch huffed. "I don't care what you two do, but I'm not going to let myself get an earful from our 'O Great Leader' again for wasting my time with you."

Mercy could hear her best friend stomp off.Cham was still there, now giving her pleading eyes. "Please?" he asked. "You know you want to see him..."

"No!"Mattie cut in,"I am _not_ going to annoya senior legionnaire for fun. I'd rather deal with Cosmic Boythan that."She crossed her arms. "You, on the other hand,should come with me andactually be on time...for once." Uh-oh. That came out wrong.

"Fine." he growled, turning and stomping off. "Don't know why you can't be on my side for once..."

All she could do was shake her head in confusion of why he was always so moody before rushing to catch up to Patch. Why couldn't the kid actually see past his nose for once?

Patch's mousey-brown hair flew behind her as her amber gaze rested on Matte. "Good to know you didn't join the Dark Side- not that I had any doubts." When she was close enough, Patch ruffled the shorter girl's hair a bit. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over puberty sometime before fifty." she joked when she saw the sad purple eyes.

"It's not that..." Mercy looked ahead at the upcoming lobby. "I just feel worried...for Cham...for Brainy...and the others."

Patch blinked. "Why?"

"I don't know...I just fear that something bad's coming...and it'll catch them in the cross-fire." she finished as a blinding light echoed in the hallway; a door to another 'world' closing the fate of the oblivious people of the galaxy.

And...that wraps up the prologue. I don't know...I just felt that fit...I mean, I went through, what? Two versions already. Short, I know, but I couldn't concentrate today. Let's hope for a better tomorrow! 8D

Anyways, this is Glitch. Hai. Hope you enjoyed it...though there were only three characters, two of which were mine laugh, I think it shows what's currently going on.

So, reviews are welcome and wanted, as well as questions, if not comments. I just hope the next chapter's better, because that is gonna be an important chapter

Anyways, before I say good-bye, let's have a moment of silence for the dying LoSH cartoon, because this is its last season.

...Hopefully the new Spider-Man series will be worth making fanfics of when the time comes. 

Anyways, before I ramble on forever on stuff, hope you had a good read, and will like this fanfic.

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned besides Patch and Mercy/Mattie.**

This has been Glitch. See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Spark Girl grunted as her back slammed into the wall, pain searing through her body. Her butt hit the floor, and she tipped over, hands quickly shielding her falling head from full impact. After that, she could only groan, wishing she hadn't listened to Patch when she suggested making friends and trying things out. She fell unconcious to the noise of Shrinking Violet cursing and banging on the wall between them...and the people that were hell-bent on her, and all the other legionairres' deaths.

"I got nothin'." Patch admitted, twisting a chair and falling into it, her arms sprawled on the back while her chin kept her head from falling back. "I've been on three search parties, going farther and farther out...and they're still gone. How long has it been? Two days? In all, five searches, not including the patrol-turned-search that happened after your...metaphor. Good excercise." She added when she noticed Mercy's down-cast eyes. Patch sighed. "It's the disappearence of five legionairres. Five. I'm sure you're not at fault for that. Matt. Come on. They'll be back."

"Then why hasn't anyone found any sign of them? No one saw them leave headquarters- here, Earth, and no one reported them in space. COMPUTO can't even find them." That was true. Mercy had hacked far enough to find the tracking program. With Brainiac 5's capabilities, it could probably go as far as the end of the universe and back. "I'm scared, that's all. We haven't gotten any communications from Sparky for the past day, and everyone else up there haven't reported. Something's wrong."

Patch only sat up. "Doesn't take much to figure that out. I'm pretty sure something will happen. And when it does," she grinned mischeviously, "I'll be ready to kick some butt." Dizzi probably meant Cham's or Lightning Lad's, whenever they got back, or if she was thinking hard enough, a fight.

The doors opened, and in came a tired Phantom Girl with the obese Bouncing Boy, who looked more upset than tired, even though he had been on more searches than Mercy and Patch combined. It was obvious that Triplicate Girl was part of the missing party, who was his crush.

Mercy straightened up. "Any luck?"

Phantom Girl shook her head, her arms crossed. "No one's seen them. It's really weird, though. No one got into any big arguements, right?" Her gaze traveled to Patch.

"Deaden's honor, I did nothing to piss of Timber Wolf, Lightning Lad, Brianiac 5, or Triplicate Girl."

"And Cham?"

"I...might have helped with scolding and maybe flamming about ambushing the green dude."

Phantom Girl only rolled her eyes. "What else is new?"

Bouncing Boy had hobbled over and sat next to Mattie on the sofa. For a second it felt like it was going to break. "She didn't seem upset about anything last time I talked to her. I mean, it wasn't like it was the time of the month or anything." His eyes stayed ahead of him, filled with sadness. Yeah, he really liked that girl.

Patch stood up, stretching her arms behind her far beyond normal length before bringing them back. "I'm pretty sure we'll find them eventually. I mean, what could happen?" She was almost cut off by a big BOOM. "I hate Fridays."

She blinked her eyes, once, twice. There was talking, but it was muffled by the blue force field. Those jerks were plotting again. Sparky grunted, hoisting herself to her knees, ears instantly buzzing and her throat had that feeling of vomit waiting to come. She felt hands on her back and side, helping her straighten up before taking her hands.

Shrinking Violet guided her to a bed. "There you go, Sparks. You okay?" She joined the white-haired girl on the other bed, both looking towards her.

"I'll...be...fine." She swallowed some of the vomit. "Might need...bucket." And then the floor next to the corner was soiled. It continued on for a few minutes, but that's what she got for allowing herself to be helped. "Sorry." she muttered before curling into a ball, face to the wall. Mikan Durn was never a people-person, and she was too embarrassed, scared, and mad to talk anymore. The crappy bed felt like heaven compared to the hard floor.

It was silent for a while, but it couldn't last forever. "So...I guess you didn't see this coming?" It was Vi again.

"No." Dream Girl's words were hard, and filled with fright. "I didn't see anything like this happening. Not the break out, or any of us coming here. It was supposed to be business as usual."

A pause. "...I'm guessing your dreams haven't lied before, huh?"

"No!" She was louder than Spark Girl wanted.

_Just shut up already, dammit. _was her initial thought to the whole thing. _Who cares anymore? If we're dead, we're dead, so shut it and at least let me have some peace in my final freaking hours. _Spark Girl could never say these thoughts out loud. Her fear for more scars on her arm and back were too great, even after all these years of kindness.

Dream Girl had been apologizing. "Sorry...this is all just...bad on the nerves."

"I hear ya." Shrinking Violet replied, noises giving away her movements of laying down. "Hopefully the others will get here soon."

Mikan's thoughts negatively rebuked that, but there was still a face that give her a shimmer of hope. _Cham..._

**Sorry it took so long! I got so much crap in my life...but I watched Dark Victory part one. Yes, that'll be really, REALLY fun to add in this story. XD**

**So, you got to meet Spark Girl for the first time, and I had some more interactions with mainstream characters. Hope some of the puns were okay...**

**I'll try to update soon, though I drive my mom crazy with my marathons. -Laugh-**

**So, read, enjoy, review. Those give me strength...yes, I know that was corny. -sweatdrop-**

**PS- I added a pic of Patch on Deviantart. I'm Glitch4 on there, and character pics will be posted sometimes. Let's hope they aren't too crappy. XD**

**'Til then, this has been Glitch! Ciao!**


End file.
